Sin Sombra no Hay Luz - Solangelo
by Yessiica
Summary: Como Nico Di Angelo y Will Solace superan sus retos, inseguridades y miedos... El amor es la base de toda seguridad, de toda felicidad, de toda vida. No vivimos sin amar ni vivimos sin ser amados.
1. Chapter 1

**Sin Sombra No Hay Luz**

"El que no busca la felicidad es el que la encuentra"

Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz.

Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta.

-¡MALDITO EROS!

No pude evitar decir cuando al despertarme y orientarme recordé el sueño, la pesadilla en realidad, que había tenido.

No era la primera vez que la tenía, tres días antes del aniversario del "encantador encuentro con Eros" yo soñaba con que Will, me dejaba al descubrir que lo quería más que un amigo, que me decía que nunca se interesaría en alguien como yo o que se burlaba o despreciaba al saber mi homosexualidad. Ahora tres años después las pesadillas eran, de cierta forma peores, pues ahora él era mi novio y por consiguiente quería cada vez más a Will, por lo que los sueños le dolían mucho más ya que aparecía Will dejándolo o Will traicionándolo o Will diciéndole que no lo amaba y solo había sido un juego. Siempre me despertaba agitado, transpirando y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, con el corazón agitado y dolorido, pues no podía evitar pensar en que esos sueños podrían ocurrir.

Sabía que no era la persona más feliz del mundo, era gruñón, introvertido, sarcástico, irónico, sombrío, paranoico, tenía poca paciencia, solía provocar miedo en los demás ya sea intencional o no, testarudo, era muy cauteloso hasta llegar a ser desconfiado, era oscuridad y Will era un rayo de sol, alegre, cariñoso, paciente, testarudo, hacía que todos se sintieran bien a su alrededor; lo que lo llevaba a pensar en porque Will quiso salir con el teniendo probablemente muchos y muchas mejores candidatos que yo.

Los chicos al parecer, se habían dado cuenta que en estas fechas se encontraba más triste y seco que lo normal por lo que intentaban animarme, solo Jason y Will sabían de mi encuentro con Eros y cuanto le tenía miedo, aunque no lo admitiera.

Mire la hora y suspire, al ser sábado los chicos habían marcado de ir a un cine cerca del campamento como forma de distracción y después vendrían a comer junto a Rachel que nos encontraría en el cine al igual que Annabeth y Percy pues visitaban a la madre del último. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero valía la pena discutir, pues sabía que lo hacían, más que nada para animarme bueno, siempre era lindo y divertido salir con Will.

Nunca me había importado mi apariencia, pero esta vez quería verme bien por lo que antes de bañarme busqué entre mi ropa lo que ponerme, para no tener la tentación de agarrar lo primero que se apareciera, después de un rato encontré algo decente y fui a bañarme.

Al salir mire la hora y me apresure a vestirme ya que no faltaba mucho para que Will viniera a buscarme. Me coloque una camisa azul claro, ya no usaba tanto el negro por petición de los chicos, por fuera de los jeans negros ajustados, unos botines de cuero negro que Hazel me regalo en mi cumpleaños y una campera de cuero negra corta, regalo de Reyna por mi antigua campera, además llevaba un pañuelo marrón que había comprado en Italia en una de nuestras citas con Will, era parecido a una bufanda, pero no tan gruesa. El cabello me lo deje desordenado no era muy largo, pero tenía cerquillo, después de mucha, mucha insistencia accedí a que la cabaña de afrodita me cortara el cabello, no podía negar que estaba nervioso al punto de tener miedo ya que esos chicos eran capaces de todo, pero me había sorprendido y hasta me había agradado el corte y más al ver la sorpresa y los besos de Will ya que al parecer le había encantado como se veía.

Escuché un pequeño golpe en la puerta de la cabaña y con un suspiro entre frustrado y nervioso fui hacia la puerta peinándome distraídamente el cabello.

-Hola, te ves increíble

-Gracias, tú también

De verdad se veía bien, llevaba una camiseta gris manga corta, y unos jeans levemente ajustados que le quedaban increíbles de color caqui, unos tenis zapatillas lacoste gris igual que la camisa y como abrigo llevaba una campera marrón de cuero en el exterior, pero por adentro tenía una capucha. Me alegre al ver que le había gustado mi regalo a cuando viajamos a escondidas a Italia, un rolex color ceniza.

Esperaba no haberlo mirado tan fijamente, todavía me daba algo de vergüenza cuando lo hacía o cuando él se daba cuenta y sonreía más anchamente haciendo que me sonrosara.

\- ¿Vamos? - le pregunte antes que pensara en otras cosas, mientras me acercaba y rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo

-Sí, los chicos ya deben estar esperándonos en la cima de la colina.- respondía mientras pasaba los brazos por mis hombros.

Era algo que hacíamos en privado, me había acostumbrado a sus abrazos, al calor que transmitía y la sensación de seguridad. Fuimos charlando trivialidades mientras subíamos, no sabía cómo, pero los chicos habían conseguido permiso para ir por lo que no teníamos que escondernos.

-Hey chicos, por fin llegan no? - nos dijo Jason al vernos acercarnos. Solo estaban el Piper y Leo.

Antes que pudiéramos responder sentimos la presencia de algo, era algo poderoso por lo que solo podía significar un dios, pero al mirar a nuestro alrededor no vimos nada.

-jajajajajjajajaj

Ya habíamos llegado junto a los demás y vimos que no fuimos los únicos al sentir la presencia, por lo que cuando nos miramos y fuimos en dirección a la barrera vimos a un chico parado mirando en nuestra dirección, al fijar los ojos vimos que no era un chico normal, sino un dios, mi dios menos favorito, y el dueño de mis pesadillas más recientes, Eros.

-Pues mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba y nos miraba detenidamente- Si no es mi semidiós favorito

Se veía diferente a como recordaba, ahora tenía el cabello de un color rubio hasta los hombros y los antiguos ojos rojos con motas verdes mar ahora eran azules cielo con motas roja. Sabía lo que significaba, que ya no sentía nada por Percy sino por Will y eso me asustaba pues él podía hacer con que terminara con el corazón roto y estaba consiente que mis sentimientos por Will eran mucho más grandes de lo que alguna vez fueron los que tenía por Percy, no quería demostrarlo, pero sabía que estaba empezando a asustarme y al parecer Will se dio cuenta pues me apretó la mano suavemente.

-Si no es Nico di Ángelo- comento con una sonrisa- ¿cómo anda ese corazón?

-Muy bien, gracias

-Me alegro, veamos a quienes tenemos aquí- respondió mientras se acercaba y me miraba intensamente- parece que superaste tu primer amor, veo que estas feliz con tu vida ahora… mmm amas a Will Solace, pero ahh tienes miedo de perderlo, de que se dé cuenta de que eres un monstruo, que vea todos tus defectos y decida irse… eres muy inseguro para alguien que se titula Rey.

-Cala-te, no...No sa-sabes na-nada

-Ah eso crees? Puedo ver todos tus miedos y puedo hacerlos realidad- comento con una sonrisa muy fría, dio un paso más pero al ver que los chicos sacaban sus armas levanto las manos y me miro fríamente de nuevo- te recomiendo que no me provoques, si creíste que tu pasado fue doloroso, no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacerte en el futuro.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Leo Valdez, el chico que resucito de los muertos- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el latino- lo hago porque quiero, sinceramente deberías haberte quedado en Ogigia, tienes tantas posibilidades de sufrir que son… tentadoras. Siempre fuiste el séptimo de la rueda, veías como tus amigos conseguían pareja y tú quedabas solo, como se iban olvidando de ti…

-Si lo creía pero ahora sé que no es verdad, y adivina… ¡Tengo novia ahora!

-Pensé que serias más susceptible… si la tienes, pero ¿cuánto te durará esa felicidad?

-Yo hago mi destino, y ningún dios metido podrá cambiarlo

Me asuste al oírlo, no era prudente desafiar al dios de amor pasional y amor no correspondido pues era este el que, si deseaba, podía hacerle tener el peor de los amores.

-Eso lo veremos, hijo de Hefestos

Tenía una sonrisa sínica mientras lo miraba unos segundos, parecía analizarlo y después se apartó, creí que se marcharía, pero era un deseo muy bueno para volverse real

\- ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? - dijo mirando a Piper y Jason, me alegraba que no hubiera mirado a Will, y con una voz llena de desprecio habló- Si no es mi querida hermanita bastarda

Con tu corazón han jugado bastante, quien lo diría de una hija de afrodita, mis hermanos bastardos conocidos por romper corazones y jugar con las personas y tu tuviste el suyo como juguete, ¿no fue eso que Hera hizo? Te dio recuerdos de un novio falso, momentos que nunca existieron, eres tan insegura…

-No la insultes- grito Jason mientras rodeaba a Piper que estaba pálida

-Ya sigo contigo querido, no te pongas celoso- miro un segundo a Jason y después volvió a Piper- eres una chiquilla ingenua e insegura, no sabe si su relacionamiento es real o no… una chiquilla que destrozo un corazón robando el chico de otra persona, y dices no ser como las demás hijas de Afrodita.

-N- no yo… yo nun-nunca hi-hice e-eso

-No querida hermana… te suena el nombre Reyna?, si al parecer sí, Jason tenía un futuro con la romana, pero Hera metió sus manos e hizo que el hijo bastardo de su marido estuviera contigo, destrozando el corazón de la romana, haciendo con que tú lo rompieras pues tu viste los sentimientos de ella y no hiciste nada más que refregar en su cara lo que le robaste, solo lo tienes porque madre quería recompensarte y decidió darte el amor de Jason

Eso no podía ser cierto, Reyna me había contado que en un momento había sentido algo por Jason pero nunca pensé que fuera más que eso, era igual a lo que me había pasado con Percy, solo que su amor parecía ser mucho mayor, no creía que Piper fuera capaz de lastimar a Reyna, de verdad esperaba que no pues ella se había transformado en una hermana para mí, siempre me daba su apoyo y consejo mismo estando en Nueva Roma.

-Nunca sentí nada más allá de la amistad Reyna- dijo Jason con un susurro, triste pero determinado- desde el momento en que vi a Piper me intereso así que no digas que no es real nuestro amor porque si lo es.

-Lo es porque mamá lo permitió, por no haberla reclamado, de no querer hacerle un regalo tu unión seria de la romana, tenían una unión y un futuro juntos, pero por culpa de mi querida hermanita el corazón de la pretora ahora me pertenece

-No… no

-Sí, y por quien, por el hijo ilegitimo de Zeus, el chico que todos consideran perfecto, pero tiene tantos miedos, tantos temores, tantas inseguridades… deshonras a tu padre así sabes, rompiendo el corazón de las personas sin pensarlo siquiera.

-No es verdad, sé que estuve mal en nunca haber hablado con Reyna pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarla.

-jajajajajjajajaj si lo que desees creer, en el fondo sabes que no es verdad, que habías empezado a sentir cosas por ella, pero no me interesa mucho tu vida, eres muy correcto, mismo teniendo inseguridades, esos miedos, los rencores por querer satisfacer a tu padre y los celos…

Había terminado con una sonrisa, pero sentía que faltaba lo peor, él lo había dicho, yo era el semidiós favorito y eso solo significaba dolor para mí, no quería que Will estuviera junto a mí, él no tenía que sufrir, pero necesitaba tanto su mano en la mía, tanto su confort y cariño con ese gesto

-Y por último, Will Solace, hijo de apolo- dijo con una mirada de asco al pronunciar el nombre de Apolo- el típico chico perfecto, aceptaste muy bien tu homosexualidad y la de él, amas profundamente a tu novio, eres leal a muerte y siempre deseas cuidar de él, piensas hasta en un futuro a su lado.. Ahh pero tienes un secreto, un deseo oculto… quieres follar con el pequeño hijo de Hades jajajajajaj

Me quede de piedra al oírlo, ¿sería verdad?, ¿porque nunca me lo había dicho?, o sea no es que no nos tocáramos, pero nunca había pasado de carisias en los brazos o espalda, había veces en que teníamos algunos momentos más "calientes" como decían las hijas de Afrodita, sabía que estaba ruborizándome, pero me había sorprendido más al percibir que no me molestaría hacerlo con él, confiaba en él y lo amaba, ¿pero por qué no me lo había dicho?

-Si querido Di Ángelo, tu perfecto novio desea follar contigo, se puede decir que lo pensó bastante y hasta algún sueño húmedo habrá tenido…

-Es verdad? -pregunte sonrosado-… ¿Es verdad Will?... Respóndeme

-Si hijo de Apolo responde a su pregunta.

-Si, pero no sería follar, haríamos el amor y no te lo había dicho porque no quería presionarte y no es tanto un deseo… jamás te obligaría a eso y no quiero ni presionarte ni lastimarte

Él estaba sonrosado y sabía que yo también y no me salían las palabras para responderle, pero no paso mucho cuando Eros volvió a hablar

-Si si como sea, no es por eso que vine aquí- dijo mientras habría un poco sus alas, no me había dado cuenta, pero una de sus plumas era negra y sin saber porque me asuste- mmm veo que lo viste Di Ángelo, ¿pero sabes lo que es? ¿O porque la tengo?

Al no querer responder, ni saber que era, me mantuve callado igual que los demás por lo que él siguió hablando

-Esta es una pluma de desesperanza, me sale una vez a cada 200 años y tengo que entregarla a algún mortal o semidiós, la persona que la reciba no tendrá un amor correspondido, de a poco se llenara de tanta desesperación que no podrá soportar la idea de vivir y suplicara la muerte.

-Que- que harás con ella? ¿No- no piensas dejarla aquí verdad? -pregunto valientemente Piper, pero podía ver que estaba asustada al igual que todos

-Oh hermanita es obvio que la dejare aquí, se la regalare a un semidiós muy especial para mi

Cuando termino de hablar me miro directamente con una sonrisa fría y congelado percibí que me la daría a mí y no podía dejar a mis amigos o a Will con ella.

-Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-Me divierte, eres todo oscuridad, un poco más de ella no te hará daño jajajajajaj

Respondía mientras sacaba la pluma negra que al salir de sus alas se transformó en una flecha totalmente negra. Preparando su arco apunto hacia mí, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así que la flecha me tocara por lo que apreté un poco más fuerte la mano de Will mientras lo miraba y le decía, lo que hacía mucho quería decirle

-Te amo- dije mientras miraba a sus ojos viendo el dolor y desesperación en él, bajé la cabeza mientras me posicionaba frente a Eros soltando su mano- Hazlo entonces

Sentí como Will daba unos pasos hacia mi e intentaba hablarme pero por suerte Eros soltó la flecha, no quería que el fuera flechado por ella y si tenía que tenerla con tal de que no le pasara nada estaría feliz, cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo y cuando sentí la fría presencia de la flecha a centímetros de mi corazón sentí como desaparecía y a la vez sentía una presión en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda, cuando abrí los ojos para ver qué había pasado vi como todos me miraban asombrados, no, no me miraban solo a mi sino a mi mano que tenía un nuevo anillo que brillaba tenuemente y tenía un hilo casi translucido que conectaba con la mano de Will donde también había aparecido el anillo.

-Que paso? ¡No… no… NO!

No sabía que había pasado, pero estaba feliz (en lo que cabía por el shock de casi haber recibido esa flecha maldita) de ver como Eros ahora no parecía tan feliz, de hecho, se parecía a un niño haciendo berrinche, un niño muy poderoso haciendo berrinche

-Ya te había advertido que no debes usar esa pluma, que deberías deshacerte de ella en el fuego de Hestia

De repente una chica- chico apareció frente a nosotros, tenía una gran belleza, pero por un momento no la identifique más que como un reflejo de Will, hasta que caí en cuenta de que debería ser Afrodita, ya que tomaba la forma de lo que más bello nos parecía, sentí como la sangre fluía a mi rostro nuevamente probablemente intentando ruborizarme

-Siento todo este mal entendido chicos, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo mientras transformaba a Eros, con un ademan de manos, en el típico querubín y lo agarraba en sus brazos- Oh, veo que cumplieron la antigua leyenda, es bastante raro

-Que… de que hablas madre

-Piper querida, hay una antigua… leyenda… podría decirse, que remota del tiempo de la separación de los humanos, cuando todo inicio para los mortales, las destino con un hilo color dorado y rojo unieron a la primera pareja atando en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda al igual que su pareja como forma de unión, es muy raro que una pareja pueda llegar a percibirlo, en realidad, que el hilo se deje ver, este hilo conecta a las dos almas por la eternidad y solo se muestra al presenciar un acto de verdadero coraje y entrega hacia la pareja.

-Por eso ustedes tienen ese anillo es sus dedos, Nico por fin afrontó y confesó su amor por Will, las palabras tienen poderes chicos nunca lo olviden, además de entregar su vida con el fin de que ustedes, más específicamente Will, no fueran maldecidos por la pluma, mientras que Will llego a la resolución y determinación de que jamás dejaría a Nico, que lo ama igual o más que a su vida, además de estar dispuesto a dar su vida para que a él no le sucediera nada, y eso genera un vínculo especial. En cuanto a Eros, el ya no puede molestarlos, y de a poco descubrirán las maravillas de esos anillos, no son obligados a usarlos, pero preferiría que los usaran.

Con eso le dio una sonrisa a Piper y desapareció en un destello rosa.

Por lo que vi no era el único perdido y perplejo, pero cuando nos miramos sentí que mis fueras se iban y vi todo negro al tiempo que sentía a la oscuridad apoderarse de mí, sintiendo al final unos cálidos brazos agarrándome.

Me dolía la cabeza, como si el entrenador me hubiera golpeado con su bate de béisbol, mismo así fui abriendo los ojos de a poco, después de orientarme y darme cuenta de que estaba en mi cama, en mi cabaña, vi que había poca luz entrando de la ventana por lo que supuse que era de noche.

De repente empecé a recordar todo lo que sucedió, desde la salida, la aparición de Eros hasta la llegada de Afrodita por lo que no pude evitar sentarme de golpe algo asustado, solo para recibir un mareo haciéndome tambalear, cuando lo oí su voz

-Cuidado amor

Cuando enfoqué mis ojos tras el temblor y me adapté a la oscuridad, vi que Will estaba a mi lado en una silla cerca de mi cama, tenía un semblante preocupado además se veía pálido, cansado y con ojeras

-Will…

-Que fue lo que paso?, recuerdo que Afrodita se fue, te vi tambalear y de repente fuimos absorbidos por las sombras y apenas tocar el suelo de tu cabaña te desmallaste sobre mí, y la cabaña se llenó de sombras temí que fueras absorbido por ellas, no sé cómo pude seguir acá, eran aplastantes…

Ahora que lo decía fui recordando lo sucedido con Eros, como nos había usado para su diversión, me sonroje al recordar lo que él había hecho a Will admitir y su confirmación, si era sincero conmigo no podía negar que había pensado en hacerlo con él, pero me daba vergüenza y miedo pues mismo que el mundo haya cambiado seguía teniendo trabas, pues en los años de 1920-1930 era totalmente prohibido el solo pensar en algo como eso. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré intentando recordar lo demás. ¡Por los dioses! Lo había dicho, sabía que amaba a Will pero nunca me había imaginado el decirle, me daba inseguridad y pavor el hacerlo.

-Que... que fue lo que paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? ¿Qué ocurre con… con este anillo? - dije mientras recordaba un poco el suceso del anillo mientras me sonrosaba de nuevo, y miré disimuladamente para ver que Will también lo tenía.

-Afrodita vino cuando la flecha estaba por tocarte y Eros se transformó en un bebe al parecer, has dormido 20 horas más o menos, son las 19.20… estuve acá todo el día ya que nadie más puede entrar estaba entre intentar despertarte o traerte algo para que puedas comer ya que no has probado nada desde ayer…-me decía mientras me ayudo a sentarme y después se sentó a mi lado sin soltar mi mano, al terminar miro nuestras manos entrelazadas y se sonrojo, al ver donde miraba también lo hice.- los anillos son… según afrodita una prueba de amor, después de lo que paso Annabeth con ayuda de Piper estuvieron buscando sus significados y al parecer son algo muy antiguo entre Hera, Afrodita y las destino… según lo que encontraron dice que se presentan cuando las personas involucradas confiesan su amor y hacen un acto de valentía por la otra persona, de este modo los anillos aparecen como forma de bendición de ellas…

-Oh… y tú... tu… am, ¿lo-los usarás? - estaba muy nervioso y sonrosado, me gustaba la explicación pues de verdad amaba a Will, por lo que estaba intranquilo al imaginar si el querría algo así o no

-Si... o sea no me molesta, si quieres no lo uso, pero…-dijo todo nervioso mientras se sonrosaba

-No.… o sea, si quiero- me sonrose al mirarlo mientras me apresure a rodearlo por la cintura en un abrazo, sentí como se destensaba y me retribuía el abrazo mientras dejaba un suave beso sobre mi cabeza, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo escuchando el silencio y cómodos en los brazos del otro.

Pero como el debió imaginar, tenía hambre por lo que nos separamos cuando mi estómago soltó un gruñido y poco después el de él soltó uno también.

-Ven, vamos a comer

-Will… so-sobre lo que le di-dijiste a E-eros…- estaba sonrosado de nuevo, me daba vergüenza hablar de ellos, además ni sabía que decir

-Shh, des-después habl-hablamos de eso, debes comer antes

-Pero…

-Shh...Órdenes del doctor

Con un bufido lo seguí hasta mi puerta y antes de salir me miro por sobre el hombro, estaba un poco sonrosado también y se veía muy tierno, como decía, me extendió la mano y con una sonrisa vi el anillo antes de agarrarla

Al salir ya estaba anocheciendo y fuimos directo al comedor, todos estaban comiendo ya por lo que iba a soltar su mano, pero me sorprendió al adelantarse y dirigirse hasta mi mesa el también.

Cuando nos sentamos sentí todas las miradas sobre nosotros, pero después de fulminar a algunos con la mirada no les preste más importancia, al poco rato vinieron los chicos del Argo a cenar con nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Que te paso?

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo queriendo saber cómo estaba, pero terminaron mareándome y al parecer Will lo noto pues me sujeto la mano más fuerte y nos sentó al tiempo que les decía

-Hey, Hey calmen sí? Déjenlo servirse algo y les contesta hace mucho que no se alimenta

Sabía que tenía esa mirada, era la mirada que colocaba cada vez que yo no comía de acuerdo a las refecciones o si comía dulces al envés de algo saludable, era la mirada reprochadora del doctor Solace.

Al empezar a cenar lo que él me sirvió que resulto ser puré de patatas, un trozo de carne y ensalada los chicos también lo hicieron, pero sin dejar de mirarnos de vez en cuando, por lo que comí un poco más y decidí responder pues quería hablar con Will en la noche y no quería alargar esta conversación

-Estoy bien, enserio… al parecer me desmaye por la… emoción o lo que sea, pero ya me encuentro mejor, ¿no es así Will?

-Sí, se desmayó por las fuertes emociones vividas ayer, además puedo asegurar que no se había estado alimentando ni durmiendo correctamente estos días por lo que tuvo una sobrecarga emocional haciendo que colapsara.

-Ahh… ¿pero estará bien?

-Si con la correcta alimentación y buenas horas de sueño sus energías y defensas aumentaran, no se preocupen.

-Uff

-Que bien

-Debes cuidarte

-Tienes que comer bien, tener una dieta saludable

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo por lo que mire medio desesperado a Will para que me sacara de aquí.

-Ahora si nos disculpan, él debe descansar

-Pero…

-No… Órdenes del doctor, aún está débil por lo ocurrido, necesita reposo

Iba a replicar por lo de débil, pero cuando me di cuenta que nos íbamos simplemente lo miré feo y me levanté para poder irnos.

Quería hablar con él, hablar de verdad, sobre lo que sentía, sobre lo que pensaba, sobre lo ocurrido con Eros, no teníamos secretos, pero nunca había hablado profundamente de mis emociones, la última vez había sido con Bianca. Pero ahora sentía que era el momento, lo amaba mucho y aunque tuviera vergüenza y miedo de lo que él llegara a pensar debía hacerlo pues sentía que me ahogaba.

Al salir me tomo la mano y sentí la presión de su anillo en mi mano y el mío en el dedo, no pude evitar ruborizarme y pedirle a Afrodita la fuerza necesaria para hablar con él. Al llegar a la puerta paramos y nos miramos, respire hondo y en un susurro le hable.

\- ¿Qui-Quieres pasar?

No sabía si aceptaría o si sospechaba por qué quería que pasara pues era normal que el viniera algunas noches donde mirábamos películas o series, por lo que lo mire cuando susurre vi cómo me miraba con esa mirada hermosa que posee, esos ojos azules que ahora estaban más oscuros, su sonrisa brillante pero pasiva, sin arrogancia, era algo que amaba en él.

-Claro

Al entrar estaba oscuro pero tranquilo, las antorchas de fuego griego iluminaban la estancia y la ventana sobre mi cama estaba abierta por lo que había luz, cabe decir que mi cama era de dos plazas regalo de papá

Lo llevé de la mano hasta la cama y me senté en mi lado mientras él hacía lo mismo del otro, tantas veces de haber venido ya tenía su lado propio, estaba sentado cerca del cabezal de la cama mientras él había recostado su espalda en ella y se había sacado los tenis.

-Ven aquí- me dijo cuando termino de acomodarse, siempre hacíamos así, él se recostaba en el cabezal de la cama y yo me recostaba en su pecho a su lado, con un suspiro y una sonrisa me saqué las botas y me acomodé

Por unos minutos quedamos en un silencio cómodo solo recostados, pero tenía que hablar, estaba entre el nerviosismo y el hecho de que parecía querer explotar.

-Yo... Will… yo quiero… yo…

-Calma, déjame hablar primero… Quiero agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, por confiar en mí, por darme la chance de conocerte… La primera vez que llegue a saber de ti fue por unos segundos, en la enfermería el día que llegaste, tenías tanta energía y entusiasmo que desee poder ser como tú, yo también hacia poco que hacia llegado y a diferencia de ti estaba asustado y triste… Cuando desapareciste pregunté por ti pero con el tiempo fui dejando de hacerlo pero siempre tenía ideas de donde estabas por comentarios de los demás, a veces me encontraba pensando ¿cómo estarías?, ¿dónde estarías?- me dio un suave beso en el cabello mientras contaba, estaba en shock, emocionado y feliz- cuando me salvaste en la Titanomaquia, cuando llegaste de sorpresa con un ejército de zombis y con Hades, te admire mucho, pero solo después de pasada la lucha pude unirte al chico tan entusiasta que conocí por primera vez… intente buscarte hablar contigo pero estaba tan llena la enfermería y las nuevas obligaciones como consejero de la cabaña que cuando fui a ver… te habías marchado… habían varios momentos en los que pensaba como estabas, donde podrías estar, el porque te habías ido… pero no había noticias tuyas… -se me había encogido el corazón y creado un nudo en la garganta al oírlo, podía oír la tristeza en su voz- hasta el momento en que te vi con aquella horrible camisa jajja- rio suavemente, sabía que lo hacía para disipar el comentario anterior y al recordar la camisa reí junto a el- cuando te sorprendiste al vernos y nos regañaste por estar con ropa negra al amanecer, me asuste tanto al notar tu energía que me distraje pensando en cómo salvarte, cuando estaba corriendo jajja… Estaba tan emocionado cuando ganamos que solo sonreía y tenía la certeza de que no te dejaría marchar por lo que antes de todo te llame, quería tanto conocerte, ser tu amigo y rápidamente me fui enamorando de ti… con cada rubor, con cada berrinche que hacías, pero solo conmigo, como parecías buscarme para estar cerca, terminaste dando sentido a mi vida, me enamore de ti, jamás imagine que viviría de amor y aquí me tienes, dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti…

-Will …yo… yo… quería agradecerte por todo, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por haberme salvado cuando llegamos con la maldita estatua, por ser mi amigo y enseñarme un nuevo mundo… hacerme ver que podía tener amigos, que podía ser querido y podía divertirme, que no necesitaba ser solitario y… que no soy un monstruo… gracias por amarme, por comprenderme y por apoyarme, por aguantar mi sarcasmo, mi mal humor, mi amargura, por aguantar mis temores, desconfianzas, por esperar a que me adaptara y por cuidar mi alimentación jajja…gracias por aceptar mi oscuridad jajja… te amo, te amo tanto, debí habértelo dicho hace mucho pero tenía tanto miedo de que te asustaras o que no te sintieras igual que prefería no decir nada, eres mi mundo, me haces sentir tan feliz como hace mucho no estaba, me haces sentir seguro, querido y protegido… eres el único que puede mandarme hacer algo pues me duele el pensar en lastimarte, o perderte, siento deseos de estar siempre contigo y de hacer todo lo que me pides con tal de ver tu sonrisa, me encanta todo de ti, tu sonrisa, la primera sonrisa amable que recibí en años, tus ojos, el cómo van cambiando de azul según la posición del sol ese pequeño destello dorado como el sol que tienes, me siento completo al bromear contigo, el estar de manos, el calor que irradias, el que mismo que no me gustara me abrazaras tanto que ahora no me imagino estar sin esos abrazos, me haces sentir celos de los demás y me importas como jamás me ha importado nadie, exceptuando a mis hermanas, te quiero de una manera que no sabía que se podía querer, y quiero que seas feliz, mismo que necesite sufrir… te amo tanto que no puedo expresar en palabras. Tú eres mi objetivo, mi meta para amar… mi camino para conocer la felicidad…mi refugio para la alegría…y uno de mis principales sueños echó realidad… quiero una vida contigo.

Estaba hecho, lo había dicho, estaba en tanta calma, tanta paz que era extraño, pero bueno, con un suspiro me di la vuelta para mirarlo y pude sentir como mi corazón paraba y volvía a latir al ver su rostro, todo él, tenía un tenue brillo a su alrededor, como si estuviera frente al sol, pero atrás de él no había nada. Su rostro, parecía esculpido y su miraba brillaba, había tanto amor, tanta felicidad que por fin pude creer que él me amaba, ahora estaba seguro de estar donde debería, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír como cuando era chico, y besarlo.

Eran pocas las veces en las que lo hacía, pero ahora me sentía seguro de él, sus labios al igual que todo el eran cálido, tenía los labios carnosos, y… me encantaban sus besos, ok fue al único que bese pero se sentía tan correcto y natural que no necesitaba a ningún otro, había una dulzura, una ternura y amor cuando lo hacía.

Al separarnos en busca de aire, lo mire algo sonrosado, pero con una gran sonrisa, no podía borrarla.

\- ¿Que fue ese brillo que tenías? - le pregunte mientras volvía a recostarme sobre el solo que ahora con la cabella en su hombro para poder verlo y abrazarlo por la cintura

-Es... en realidad es como un mito… al parecer cuando un hijo de Apolo recibe una gran cantidad de alegría, como que proyecta esa luz hacia fuera, como una forma de liberar un poco, como el sol en un día sin nubes, que parece brillar mucho más de lo normal… hay pocos registros de algo así pasando, pero dicen que ocurre muy pocas veces, pues se tiene que estar con una gran felicidad, plenitud y comodidad.

Mientras me lo dijo me miraba a los ojos y al terminar los dos teníamos las mejillas sonrosadas, al saber lo que significaba esa luz. Él me amaba tanto como yo a él.

-Nico… sobre lo que dijo Eros… es verdad sí que quiero hacer el amor contigo, pues quiero tener esa nueva experiencia contigo, pero jamás te obligaría y no tengo problemas en esperarte, estoy feliz como estamos.

Evitaba mi mirada al decirlo, pero no me molestaba, de cierta forma me gustaba el hecho de que quisiera experimentar conmigo algo así, me emocionaba y de cierta forma me asustaba, pero yo sabía que no debía, nadie me molestaría o me criticaría. Pero no podía negar que tenía vergüenza de llegar a ese momento.

-Yo… yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, solo no me siento totalmente cómodo, pero sé que es contigo… pero, ya sabes… talvez podamos… como que, ser más… amm… atrevidos, no lo sé.

Al terminar de hablar me tape el rostro, me daba vergüenza hablarlo, pero también algo de satisfacción, emoción y algo más. Pude sentir como suavemente retiraba con sus manos las mías de mi rostro para mirarme, al estar libre mi rostro me beso, suavemente al inicio, pero de a poco sentí como iba aumentando la pasión sin dejar se tener amor, como colocaba sus manos en mi nuca y me atraía más a él, no podía dejar de responder el beso con la misma pasión y energía que tenía, hacía con que las mariposas esqueléticas del estómago se agitaran y sintiera una pequeña presión bajo el torso.

-No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar como desees, no necesitas hacer nada que no quieras… siempre estaré aquí y te amo.

Después de eso, me dio un suave beso en los labios y en la frente mientras me empujaba para poder acostarnos en la cama, me abrazo mientras nos tapaba y yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho, oí como cantaba una nana que nunca había oído y al sentir a Morfeo, le dije en un susurro antes de dormirme

-Te amo

-Lo sé… yo también te amo

Y fue lo que necesite para caer dormido en un sueño sin pesadillas, ese te amo dicha de la forma más sincera y amorosa que oía.

Es la primera vez que subo una historia aquí, por lo que no se si resulto bien… Espero que les guste y me encantaría su opinión, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Este sería el final realmente pero como no sé si se permite subir escenas de sexo explícito lo coloque como segundo capítulo.

Lees bajo tu propio juzgamiento posee sexo explícito entre hombre-hombre.

Agradecería sus comentarios, gracias

Hoy estaba… Uff no sabía cómo estaba, la semana pasada había recibido un diario donde ponía

"El parlamento italiano ha aprobado este miércoles con un voto de confianza la ley que legaliza la unión civil entre parejas homosexuales, un derecho que ya existe en la mayoría de los grandes países de Europa occidental.

La ley fue **aprobada por 369 votos a favor y 193 en contra en la Cámara de Diputados** , después de que fuera aprobada en febrero por el Senado, por lo que se convierte definitivamente en ley del Estado.

La nueva ley establece un estatuto para los que conviven -tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales- y **crea para las parejas homosexuales una unión civil particular calificada de "formación social específica"."**

Por lo que había estado toda la semana como en shock, finalmente había podido sacarme las dudas y temores de forma definitiva, no es que tuviera mucho pero ahora que había visto con mis ojos la nueva ley me sentía libre de ser como realmente soy.

Pero no era lo único hoy era el cumpleaños de Will y quería darle un regalo especial, había comprado un kit completo de medicina que el pudiera llevar siempre con el pero ahora que lo pensaba quería hacer algo más especial, que sinceramente venia queriendo o pensando mejor dicho desde el encuentro con Eros y Afrodita.

Quería tener mi primera vez con él, pero me daba vergüenza preguntarle como ocurría, tanto a las hijas de Afrodita como para Reyna o Jason por lo que algo desesperado le recé a Afrodita por ayuda, cuando la mañana del cumpleaños desperté y vi una ropa diferente y un perfume dulce, pero a la vez parecido al de Will imagine que era la respuesta de Afrodita.

En la noche después de la fiesta que la cabaña 7 le hizo a Will lo invite sutilmente a mi cabaña, mentiría si no estuviera nervioso y algo asustado, pero también estaba emocionado.

POV WILL

Hacía cuatro meses y siete días que tuvimos la gran compañía de Eros con nosotros, cuatro meses y cinco días desde la charla con Nico y las cosas no podían ir mejor entre nosotros, nos contábamos nuestras dudas, nuestros miedos, todo. Habíamos empezado a ser más atrevidos como Nico había sugerido y era algo lindo, hasta divertido de hacer. Ver como Nico se estremecía cuando tocaba su cintura o cuando besaba su cuello y acariciaba su torso, y se asustaba de una forma tierna cuando se producía un ruido. No iba a negar que las primeras veces eran algo incomodas y más cuando descubría que tenía un problemita en los pantalones, pero estaba feliz de experimentar esas cosas con Nico. Amaba todo en él, pero su boca era algo que actualmente me volvían loco. Esos pequeños rojos sacos de dulzura que Nico compartía conmigo… eran perfectos. Besar esos labios era como una dosis de ambrosia seguida de un vaso de néctar. Era simplemente el paraíso ya que él no era muy dado a demostraciones en esos besos parecía colocar todo su amor, anhelo, ternura y deseo. No podía ser más feliz en mi vida.

Por cierto, hoy era mi cumpleaños… Hoy cumplía mis dieciocho años, no era algo tan importante, pero era bueno saber que era mayor de edad.

Nico había estado nervioso y ansioso todo el día, había momentos en los que se sonrosaba sin ningún motivo y eso me tenía preocupado, más aún cuando después de la fiesta que mis hermanos me hicieron me pidió para ir a su cabaña.

No iba a negar que estaba asustado pensando en que había hecho algo malo y quería terminar conmigo, pero estaba sorprendido cuando al cerrar la puerta me abrazo del cuello para besarme. No pude evitar responder, pero con confusión. Al faltarnos el aire nos separé y le pregunté

-Nico… ¿que fue eso?, ¿Porque me llamaste aquí?, no que me moleste obvio, pero estoy confundido.

Vi cómo se sonrosaba y bajaba la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta e iba hasta la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, al volver hacia donde estaba vi que cargaba un recorte con él, el cual me lo extendió

-Léelo

\- "El parlamento italiano ha aprobado este miércoles… la unión civil entre parejas homosexuales" …- no necesite más leer para entender lo que quería decirme.

-Quiero hacerlo Will

Antes de que pudiera procesar esas palabras volvió a besarme, esta vez con mucho más entusiasmo y pasión, aun sorprendido le devolví el beso, pero al entender lo que quiso decir me puse tan feliz y completo que me entregue por completo.

No sabía muy bien que hacer por lo que solo fui besándolo mientras lo conducía hasta la pared para apoyarlo en ella, el beso no se comparaba a ninguno que nos habíamos dado, eran apasionados, fuertes, de esos donde parecen que quieren comerse entre ellos. Al necesitar respirar, bajé mis besos a su mandíbula a su barbilla hasta su cuello, quería que se sintiera cómodo y que lo disfrutara, besaba su cuello, tenía un olor embriagador que me hacía querer cada vez más, fui dejando besos y pequeñas mordidas sin llegar a dejar marca, estaba enloquecido, sentía una presión en los pantalones y sabía lo que era, pero esta vez no sentía vergüenza sino deseo. Nico parecía disfrutarlo mientras soltaba suaves gemidos, a la vez que pasaba sus manos por mis cabellos y por mi espalda, volví a besar sus labios mientras pasaba las manos por sus caderas y suavemente, sin querer asustarlo, fui metiendo las manos bajo su remera y la fui sacando lentamente, al llegar a la cabeza lo mire al rostro y vi algo de vergüenza pero había amor y deseo, el también saco de la mía y pude ver como miraba mi torso haciendo que sus ojos se oscurecieran.

Fui besando su cuello, mordiendo y pujando suavemente la piel, mientras acariciaba su torso, no tenía músculos marcados, pero si se notaban y era perfecto para él. Bese su estómago mientras acariciaba su espalda él jugaba con mi cabello, antes de tentarme a ir más hacia abajo volví a besar con todo el deseo que tenía su boca, puse sentir como mi pantalón estaba incómodo y con un gemido sentí como el de Nico también lo estaba y se encontraba con el mío.

Grande y buena fue mi sorpresa al ver a Nico tomar la iniciativa y besar mi cuello, olas inmensas de placer recorrían mi cuerpo mientras sentía su boca en mi cuello, sus dientes pasando por mi piel y su cálido aliento golpeando mi cuello, pero rápidamente fue hacia mis pezones mientras que con sus manos de forma tímida recorría mi abdomen, mi cintura y mis caderas, me gustaba este Nico más atrevido, más pasional. Solté un gemido alto cuando sentí la mano de Nico acariciar mi miembro por sobre mis bóxer, agradecía silenciosamente que haya bajado mis pantalones pues estaban muy incomodos, sentía como dejaba suaves caricias, como el rozar de una mariposa, creo que por la timidez, pero eso combinado con sus labios en mi abdomen eran el cielo. Sus labios dejaban una sensación inexplicable en cualquier lugar que tocaban y percibí como iban bajando.

Un gran gemido salió de mi cuando lo sentí tomar mi miembro con su mano, me estremecía de placer al sentir como suavemente me masturbaba, sinceramente era mucho mejor de que cuando necesitaba hacérmelo yo mismo, su mano recorría mi miembro, mientras apretaba algo más firme en la base y más suave en la punta, no dejaba de gemir y eso parecía alentarlo ya que notaba su sonrisa en mi cuello mientras me besaba.

-Nico, espera

Dije mientras sentía que me faltaba poco para tener un orgasmo por lo que decidí agradecerle, lo bese en los labios para que no se asustara mientras lo conducía hacia la cama donde hice que se acostara en la esquina y yo me colocaba entre sus piernas de rodillas en el suelo, pude ver como se sonrosaba un poco pero no dejaba de tener esa pasión y lujuria en los ojos por lo que lo bese en los labios y fui bajando a su mandíbula, su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones, su estómago, su abdomen, su pelvis y mientras iba tocando suavemente su miembro, lo tenía de un tamaño normal y para mi alegría y lujuria estaba excitado por lo que repartí besos en la punta, los lados, la pelvis, de a poco empecé a lamer su miembro mientras oía sus gemidos y su nombre salir de su boca, después empecé a introducir su miembro en mi boca, no sabía muy bien que hacia pues jamás había estado con alguien pero un suave susurro parecía decir lo que hacer, mientras chupaba su miembro y una de las manos masajeaba donde no era chupado con la otra fui tocando con un dedo su entrada sabía que probablemente le dolería y no deseaba que eso pasara.

De a poco deje de lamer su miembro y agarre el mío y lo posicionaba en su entrada, el al parecer entendió lo que debía hacer pues coloco sus piernas envuelta de mi cadera por lo que pude sentir su entrada en la punta de mi miembro, mirándolo mientras agarraba su miembro fui ejerciendo fuerza e introdujo la punta, pudo ver la mueca en el rostro de Nico

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes… sigue

Siguió masturbando a Nico para distraerlo mientras se iba introduciendo poco a poco, no se molestaba en ir despacio pues más allá del placer que sentía, era felicidad y amor en hacer tal acto con él.

Unos minutos después habían cogido un ritmo, Will metiendo, haciéndolo suyo de forma tranquila mientras lo masturbaba.

Sintió como Nico se relajaba y volvía a tener la excitación anterior por lo que decidió al igual que por el placer apresurar un poco las embestidas y la mamada.

-Lo… siento… estoy… por… venirme Nico

-ohh… hazlo… yo ta… también… estoy cerca

Con eso apresuro las embestidas sintiendo que estaba por explotar de placer, pero sin llegar a dañarlo al igual que la mamada, cuando sintió un estremecimiento de Nico y un líquido caliente mojar su mano, beso a Nico y llegaba a su propia liberación.

Cuando volvió a tierra soltó un suspiro y fue saliendo de a poco de Nico, pudo ver una mueca en su rostro, pero no parecía estar mal por lo que beso su frente con ternura mientras se acostaba a su lado y lo pujaba hacia su pecho sintiendo como el traía consigo a una frazada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, procesando lo ocurrido, era el mejor regalo del mundo y la mejor sensación de plenitud que pudo haber tenido

-Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes… Feliz Cumpleaños Sunshine

-Gracias Sombrita… fue el mejor regalo del mundo

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un tierno beso, antes de caer definitivamente en los brazos de Morfeo, tenía que decirle

-Te amo Nico Di Ángelo

-También te amo Will Solace


End file.
